In watermark technology, certain identification related to or not related to document contents is directly embedded into the document contents. The embedded identification may not affect the use of the original document contents, and the embedded identification may not be easily perceived or noticed by a user.
A “watermark function”, e.g., a “watermark function” of a printer driver, can add a watermark to a to-be-printed document, i.e., a document to be printed, such that the watermark may be embedded into the printed document. The watermark may include textual contents, e.g., “copy”, “confidential”, “company secret”, and/or the like.
In order to change a watermark content, to adjust an embedment position of a watermark content in a to-be-printed document, and/or to adjust a font of a watermark, etc., a user generally enters the watermark setting interface of a printer driver, selects or creates a watermark entry, activates the watermark parameter setting interface, and sets the content, font, angle, and/or location coordinates of the watermark, etc. However, when the user needs to adjust the angle of the watermark, the size of the watermark, the horizontal position of the watermark content, the vertical position of the watermark content, and/or another parameter of the watermark, it may be difficult for the user to estimate certain parameter values. Thus, in order to achieve a desired effect, the user needs to repeatedly set parameters and switch between various interfaces back and forth, and such operation can be complex.
The disclosed watermark adjustment method and watermark adjustment device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.